Naruto: Revised
by the-wandering-scribe
Summary: How would the naruto series be different if there was one major change. Smart naruto. Not super strongsmart Adopted by Echo Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto: Revised_

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but if I did, it'd go something like this.**

**A/N: This is naruto with a twist, instead of being stupid, naruto is actually smart. Not super-smart mind you, but smart enough that it makes the series more interesting/believable in my opinion. Not naruto doesn't learn chakra control until wave, and naruto comes back from training THREE YEARS with a SANNIN, but sakura still seems to be stronger than him + he still only seems to know two jutsus and some variants of them. Also, because I don't like the jump suit naruto will be wearing his post time skip outfit.**

**-break-**

Naruto walked out of the academy with his head held high, today he had just been assigned to his gennin team.

Flashback begin.

Naruto yawned and leaned back in his chair, falling into a light sleep. What did he care what teams everyone else was on, all he needed to know was his own team, though it would be interesting to see what teams his friends made.

"Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," a smacking sound was heard through the classroom, and those who looked over saw naruto with his hand over his face, "and Sakura Haruno" now a thumping sound rang out, and naruto could be seen banging his head on the desk.

"Is something wrong naruto?" iruka asked, growing impatient with naruto's interruptions.

"Dang right something is wrong, how the hell did I get stuck with the broody emo and his useless fan girl?"

"You were the dead last in the academy, and barely passed because of the scroll incident, so you got put with the rookie of the year. Sakura is in the middle of the class standing, so that makes the team evenly matched."

Naruto didn't reply to this, and only grumbled something about stupid teachers and stupid pink cockroaches.

"Now if I may continue, Team eight consists of hyuuga hinata, inuzuka kiba, and aburame shino. Team nine is already a functioning team so team ten is nara shikamaru, akamichi chouji, and yaminaka ino. You're all dismissed for lunch, when you come back you'll meet your sensei."

So his friends kiba and hinata were on the same team, and shikamaru got stuck in the ino-shika-cho formation. He'd have to go congratulate them on their team placement later.

Flashback End

Ok, so sure he didn't like his team, but he was finally a gennin. Why was this his third time taking the test, you ask? Well, he may have been pretty smart, but he hated class. How was he going to use a history lesson on the battlefield? But now he, kazama uzumaki naruto, was a ninja, and that was all that mattered. When did he find out his real heritage? Well the hokage told him after he mastered kage bunshin, but that was a different story. For now he had to find his friends.

"Yo, dog breath, congrats on getting placed on a team that's actually worth shit" naruto yelled as he walked up to kiba.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you whisker boy, the uchiha and the haruno, what a streak of luck you have"

"Yeah, bad luck. Oh, hey hinata!"

"Hi naruto," hinata greeted.

"So have you learned anything new yet? Or has your _father_ been trying to shove that superiority complex down you throat again?"

"He says that I should only learn the gentle fist style, because I'm a hyuuga and the other ninjutsu attacks are for commoners." hinata had to roll her eyes at this. Like hyuugas were any better than anyone else; years of hanging out with naruto had helped her see that her father wasn't all powerful and that if she listened to everything he said she'd still be that shy stuttering little girl that she had been when she entered the academy. Of course she couldn't let her family know that she hung out with naruto. "I think I've found a way of modifying the gentle fist style so it isn't so slow and awkward. Instead I'll make it flow together like water flows. It'll be great if I can manage to do it, but that's still a long ways away."

"Great idea hinata, I hope you can figure it out. I'm gonna go find shikamaru now." naruto waved bye as he turned around and walked away.

"Bye whisker boy" kiba called out, "good luck with your new team."

Naruto walked across the lunch area to the spot shikamaru always laid down to watch clouds at. Like every day he walked up beside him and laid down. "Hey shikamaru, so what do you think of your new team?"

"Being on a team with that ino girl is too troublesome. She is just too loud and obsessed with sasuke. Tch, troublesome woman."

"Heh, tell me about it, I've got him and his number one fan girl on my team." naruto said as he stared up at the clouds, watching them fly past. They laid there for a few more moments before iruka called them back inside.

**-break-**

Team eight's sensei, kurenai, was the first to arrive. She quickly told her team where to meet her and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto waved bye to them as they walked out to go find their new teacher, and one by one all the other teams were called out, leaving team seven to wait for their sensei.

Two hours later... They were still waiting. Fed up with waiting, naruto ran out of the room and came back moments later with a bucket of water. He heard sakura ask him something about why he had a pale of water, but he ignored her as he carefully positioned the water on top of the door.

"You dobe, our sensei is a jounin, there's no way he'll fall for that" sasuke scolded, but naruto only shrugged and watched the door.

Fifteen minutes later, kakashi poked his head through the door, causing the bucket of water to fall on his head. Taking the bucket of water off his head, he did his best to glare at them, but his being soaked kind of dampened it's effect, so he settled for the next best thing. "My first impression of you guys is - I hate you."

Naruto only laughed at this, so kakashi told them to meet him on the roof and disappeared. Sasuke and sakura immediately walked out of the room, but naruto decided to take his time in getting up to the roof, after all, his teacher did just make him wait two hours before he showed up.

**-break-**

When naruto arrived up on the roof, everyone glared at naruto. Naruto only shrugged at this and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Now that we're all here" kakashi said while staring pointedly at naruto, "let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first, sensei" sakura suggested, clearly unsure of what he meant.

"Ok then, I'm hatake kakashi, I have likes and dislikes. Hobbies? I don't have any dreams at the moment."

Sakura sweat dropped at this, _all I learned was his name_.

"Ok, you first pinky." kakashi started.

"My name's haruno sakura. My likes (looks over at sasuke and giggles), hobbies (looks at sasuke again and giggles some more), my dreams for the future (looks at sasuke and squeals), and I dislike naruto and ino-pig."

_Just great, a fangirl who only became a ninja so she could stalk her crush_, kakashi thought while putting his hand over his face. "You next blondie."

"I'm uzumaki naruto; I like ramen, my friends, and pulling pranks. I dislike arrogant people, people who hate me before they get to know me, and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream was to become hokage, but I don't want to waste the rest of my life doing paperwork so I want to become stronger than the legendary sannin."

Sasuke sighed before beginning his introduction. "I'm sasuke uchiha, I have many dislikes and not too many likes, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream - no, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

_Why do I get stuck with the dead last, the avenger, and his fangirl?_ kakashi sighed, "Meet me tomorrow at six on training ground nine, and don't eat unless you like puking."

After kakashi finished talking a popping sound was heard, and all that remained where naruto was was a dissipating cloud of smoke.

"Hmm... a kage bunshin", kakashi muttered as he too disappeared.

**-break-**

Since most of the day was over and he wanted to get up early tomorrow to set some traps in the field to give him the advantage. He didn't go home to his apartment like some would think he would, after a particularly nasty beating naruto learned that wasn't a wise place to go; instead, he went into the deepest part of the forest of death, where he had a permanent temporary shelter set up.

The shelter wasn't much, a makeshift bed under a tree whose roots were sticking out of the ground enough to shelter him from the rain, surrounded by dirt to shelter him from the wind. He had gotten help from his friend tenten to set up traps around the area to further deter any would-be attackers. It wasn't much, but it was home.

Yawning and laying down, he went over the day's events as he fell asleep.

**-break-**

**A/N: This is naruto:revised, so if you have any feedback it would be greatly appreciated. What I am trying to do is to write a revision of naruto based on complaints of the series I've heard. **

**Also, I'm half done with the next chapter of the desert fox, so if you were waiting for that just be patient.**

_The Wandering Scribe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto: Revised Version 2_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, it'd go something like this.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I ever completed and posted this version, but I had been planning a small rewrite with this, so I'll put it up just in case. This is all I have of this version, though.**

**-break-**

Naruto walked towards the lunch grounds of the academy with his head held high, for today he had been assigned to his gennin team.

Flashback begin.

Naruto yawned and leaned back in his chair as his teacher Iruka read off the names of the new teams, falling into a light sleep. What did he care the teams other people were assigned? His and his friends' teams were all that mattered to him at the moment, and he'd still be able to hear if their names were called, even though he was by all appearances asleep. Time ticked by, and eventually Naruto cracked one eye, hearing his name being called.

"Team seven," Iruka called, "will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," at this point a smacking sound could be heard, and anyone who cared to look would see Naruto with his hand over his face. Iruka shot him a look for interrupting, before continuing, "and finally, Uchiha Sasuke." Now, amongst Sakura's fangirlish squeals of delight and Ino's grumbling, a loud thumping noise could be heard, emanating from Naruto's head as he beat it against the desk.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked, growing impatient with Naruto's interruptions.

"As a matter of fact," Naruto declared, "yes. Why the hell do I have to be stuck with the broody emo and his useless fangirl?"

Iruka sighed as he begun his explanation to Naruto, "Naruto, you were the dead last at the academy. The only reason you are here today is because of the incident with Mizuki last night, so you got paired with the rookie of the year, and Sakura is in the middle of the class so that makes the team evenly balanced."

"Evenly balanced?" Naruto spat in shock, "you paired me with a fangirl who can't fight at all, and a student with decent skills that refuses to work with anyone. How can you call a team with absolutely no potential for teamwork evenly balanced?"

"Look, Naruto," Iruka replied angrily, "if you don't like your team placements, take it up with Hokage-sama. I don't have the time to deal with your petty issues with your teammates."

Naruto didn't reply to this, only grumbling something about stupid teachers and annoying pink cockroaches. As Iruka continued, Naruto leaned back in his chair again and pulled his forehead protector down over his eyes.

"Now that that is settled," Iruka continued, "Team eight consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team nine is already a functioning team so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yaminaka Ino."

So his friends Kiba and Hinata were on the same team, and Shikamaru got stuck in the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. He'd have to go congratulate them on their team placement later. As Iruka gave his speech about them entering the real world, Naruto drifted off to sleep, waiting for lunch to arrive.

Flashback End.

Ok, so sure, he hated his team, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered, was that he was finally a gennin, after failing three times, including yesterday. The reason why he failed so often was simple. First, he sucked at the Bunshin technique, and second, like his friend Shikamaru, he held the view that putting forth effort into bookwork was too troublesome, especially when it wasn't going to be useful on the battlefield. But that didn't matter, what did matter was that he, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was now a ninja. When did he learn of his heritage you may ask? Well, lets suffice it to say that the Scroll of Sealing wasn't the only secret scroll that he stole from the Hokage Tower, but that's a different story for a different time.

"Yo, dog breath," Naruto yelled as he walked towards Kiba, "congrats on getting placed on a team that's actually worth shit."

"Yeah," Kiba responded, turning to face Naruto, "wish I could say the same for you, whisker boy. The Haruno and the Uchiha, what a streak of luck you have."

"Psh, bad luck," Naruto retorted. "How'd I get stuck with the two worst possible teammates out of the entire class? Someone must want to see me get killed on a mission or something."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, "with your tenant, I wouldn't be surprised. I can't wait to see who your instructor is, but five bucks says he's going to match the profile of the other two."

"Oh, come on Kiba," Naruto laughed, "you know I don't make losing bets." Just then, he noticed Hinata walking towards the two of them, and waved at her. "Hey Hinata."

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted, "I'm sorry to hear about the teachers screwing you over on the team placements, but maybe you'll at least get a good sensei."

Naruto frowned, "What do you think the chances of that are? You know as well as I do that everyone around here worships the ground the Uchiha walks on."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hinata admitted.

"But enough about that," Naruto said as he waved his hand, as if pushing it away, "have you learned anything new, or is your _father_ still pushing his superiority complex down your throat?"

"He says that learning anything aside from the gentle fist style is a disgrace to the Hyuuga name," Hinata said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Hyuugas being any better than anyone else. Years of hanging out with Naruto showed her that her father wasn't all powerful, and that if she listened to everything that he said, she would still be the shy, stuttering girl she was when she entered the academy. "Of course, Hyuugas also have the choice of becoming medics. I'm thinking of mutilating the Hyuuga style by combining it with medical techniques such as chakra scalpels in order to make it more potent. I'm also planning on replacing some of the slower, clumsy Hyuuga techniques with ones that are more graceful and flow like water."

"Woah," Kiba said in awe, "those are some big plans. How far do you have so far?"

Hinata held up her left hand and a blue field of chakra encased it, "meet my chakra scalpel. I'm still trying to learn the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique, when I do, I'll figure out some way to merge the two. I feel that I won't be able to master the Hyuuga version of the technique for some time though, so it puts me a long way away from my goal. How's the Kyuubi doing?"

"He's still in his slumber," Naruto answered, "but he's starting to stir. Kiba, I think you should start learning your own style of fighting too."

"Really?" Kiba asked, "like what?"

"Well, your clan is a bunch of brawlers as far as their fighting style goes," Naruto mused, "so I'd think that you'd be best incorporating earth techniques into your fighting style."


	3. Story Adoption!

_This Story has been Adopted!_

I didn't plan on doing anything but letting this story die, but thanks to Echo Uchiha the story may get life after all. As of today, she is officially adopting the story, so everyone be sure to check her out and subscribe to any of her stories you like. Once again, thanks to Echo Uchiha for adopting this story. :)

Echo's Profile: .net/u/1892788/


End file.
